Ice
by Dagger-Flints
Summary: He was as cold as ice, and Hinata knew that. She wasn't stupid. Sasuke, however, didn't expect her to have her own chills as well. SasuHina, side of NaruSaku. Post-War. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Ice**_

_Chapter One_

There were so many funerals to be done after the war.

But there wasn't a single one that interested Uchiha Sasuke.

Never did he hear a name of someone dead that even tickled the very small area of his mind that included what he thought was interesting. All the sobs of those who'd lost loved ones didn't strike him as emotional.

He was done with those people. It was his time to leave.

Hyuuga Hinata, however, had a few important people to grieve for. Neji, first of all. Just the thought of him made her heart ache with sorrow. Quite a few from the clan had died during the war, though she was lucky enough to have her parents spared from the slaughter. Lucky enough that her sister was still alive.

Yet, as she looked at everyone else, complete strangers and close friends, she ached for them, too. They'd won, and it was a good thing, but the deaths were being counted up. This would probably be the bloodiest war in shinobi history.

That _hurt. _And she felt like she could've done more.

Getting up, head dizzy with absolute and total exhaustion, she stumbled closer to the medical tent. Cots were set up in there, so she headed towards an empty one, intent on getting some rest. On the way, she bumped right into the Uchiha.

"Hmph."

"O-Oh, I-I'm so s-s-sorry," she gasped, over-apologetic as usual. Then she realized that this was Uchiha Sasuke and blinked.

He was watching her with stern but tired eyes. "Watch where you're going."

"I… of course," she rushed. "Um, y-you're Uchiha S-Sasuke-san, correct?"

"Yes." His answer was curt and unamused.

"Oh. I-I'm Hyu… Hyuuga Hinata."

The girl knew he was watching her every move, from the swiping of her hair back to the way her feet shifted when she looked down at them. A small "Hn" was all she heard.

Then he was walking past her, leaving her there with many sleeping shinobi around her. Hinata came to her decision quickly and glanced back at the lone boy.

"Thank you," she said, and he paused. "Thank you for saving everyone w-with Naruto-kun."

She expected a "you're welcome" in return, but he just resumed in his walking after a few seconds. A sigh escaped her after he left and she headed towards the cot she'd had her eye on.

Hyuuga Hinata didn't expect Uchiha Sasuke to leave. And, honestly, she was a little disappointed to find out he had.

* * *

** Because I don't care if it's not canon. It's canon in my heeeeaaarrt!**

** I'm going to be honest. I'm not caught up with the manga at all. I don't understand the goddess-princess-Hinata thing. I don't know why Sasuke left. I especially don't know how what became canon, became canon. But it did, so I shall live off of fanfiction.**

** This is going to be a challenge, since I have to start from scratch with these two. There's nothing. Not even a word is spoken between them. So, time to build their relationship. I don't even have a coherent plot at this point, honestly. Expect there to be varying chapter length, along with different character ideas and designs, etc, etc.**

** If you liked this and don't mind OCs, I have another ongoing fanfic called Five Months (Redone). Check it out, if you wanna. Have a great day regardless!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Two_

It had been… she wanted to say three years since the war had ended. The village was still rebuilding, but even that was almost finished. Things were practically back to normal in the citizen's lives, but there was much going on in the lives of the shinobi.

Sakura was climbing the ranks quickly to head medical nin. Naruto was still hoping to be Hokage one day. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. And Hinata herself spent many days secluded, learning how to act as head of the clan, mentally readying herself for it.

She did manage to get with Kiba and Shino for lunch a few times, and took in every word about the rest of her friends. Everyone was fine, but busy, and they were no exceptions. Hinata explained to them that she was doing fine as well, and hoped to rejoin them soon.

Only after the training was over and she was officially appointed the head of the house would she find out that Naruto and Sakura had started dating. Honestly, it was easier to get over than she thought it would be, and normal life resumed after a day of her moping around.

She was headed out towards the gate with Shino, chatting away with her quiet friend, when they heard a commotion at the gate.

This commotion was a happy one, though, full of joy and laughter and happy tears. The original Team Seven, Kakashi included, were hugging each other and Sasuke, he seemed to be hiding a smile behind a bemused expression.

They stood back, and Hinata smiled. It was just such a _happy _scene. They looked so joyful and loving and… She adored it.

Of course, ANBU showed up since Sasuke had threatened the entire village, and the moment seemed to end as quickly as it began. It was, again, a little disappointing to her, but she did get her things and head off.

She didn't see Sasuke again for a few weeks, and when she did, he looked different. Wearing a comfortable kimono, looking tired and annoyed, he walked right past her without any sign of recognition. Just behind him was an ANBU escort, he looked at her when he passed.

Feeling a bit bad for the Uchiha, she wrapped her arms around the books and held them to her chest, heading off towards her compound.

* * *

** Whooaaaa NaruHina-ers, back off. For real. You have your canon, we have our fanfiction. I'm very aware that SasuHina is a crack ship, and if it did become canon, I'd be saying "WTF?!" with the rest of you. **

** This isn't Kishimoto's story, it's mine. I'm going to build what I feel is a very good relationship between these two. If you don't like it, get the hell off of my page and fanfic. **

** Enough about that. For now, I don't have much to say other than I so wished the Team Seven group hug had happened. Guests, please make an account so I can reply to you! DX I love staying in touch. But, everyone, enjoy, and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Three_

Hinata only saw the Uchiha in passing for the longest time. She, herself, got caught in a slump. It was coming up on the anniversary of the war, and the villages were still bitter. Not that she blamed them, every time she saw Neji's eyes glazed over, forehead unmarked, blood streaming down his chin, she felt anger plague her being.

Still, she was the clan leader. She had a duty to keep and to never let go of. That meant setting aside her personal grief.

Thankfully, there was plenty to go about doing that didn't require her to think of her cousin. Alliances to secure, finances to calculate, etcetera. She had slowly but surely shed her shy skin, while maintaining a polite and reserved nature. As a teenager, she hadn't been too comfortable with herself, but now… She could admit to herself that she was pretty, she did deserve love, and she even deserved to be the leader her clan needed.

So, her words would only stumble in introductions and never over her own name. She shook hands with a confident grip and spoke up. It wasn't anything major, but it was different. And different… well, it was good.

Still, when she'd finally get done what she needed to get done and headed to bed, exhaustion would hit her hard. She'd fall into sleep. If the day was particularly bad, the nightmares would come back. The screaming, the blood, the overwhelming scent of death, hints that she was going to die too.

When she got out of the compound's hold, her friends would look at her with tired smiles and she knew they suffered the same. Yet, strangely enough, it was never brought up. What an odd thing, she thought, to have the same experiences with people I've known all my life, but we can't even talk to each other.

Another sigh escaped her, somehow feeling comfort that they somewhat understood the predicament. And, yet, her experiences were her own, so she'd never felt lonelier.

* * *

Read, read, read. Check the fine print. Double-check it. Three times. Read the part that had bothered her a bit. Decide it was nothing after all. Sign. Get the next one.

This happened consistently throughout her day. One contract, then the next, then the next. It was getting to the point of being stressful, and her hidden anxiety convinced her one wrong move, and she ruined her clan's life.

She slowly set the brush down and breathed a sigh, before deciding she'd like to go out for dinner. Maybe to just take some time alone and relax. Yeah, that sounded good.

Pulling her coat off the rack, she pulled it around herself and adjusted the buttons neatly. After giving her hair a once over, Hinata decided to comb through it. That didn't take too awfully long, and she was heading towards the front door before she knew it.

A knock erupted from the wooden entrance just as she got there, though, making her jump out of her skin. Straightening herself out as she recovered, she moved and opened the door.

"U…Uchiha-san?"

* * *

** Whooooooa. So many views. *Tears* You all are amazing. I adore every single one of those who followed, faved, and reviewed! Props to you!**

** It has occurred to me this is very drabble-like. So, I'd like to let you know that this is basically what this story is, a series of drabbles. **

** As for my one reviewer, Kanayla, I will give a short answer to your review here. Are the canon couples really losing that bad? Yikes. I agree about what you said, though, and wished Kishi would have let them **_**speak**_**. Regardless of all that, I'm very nervous about writing these two, so the fact you find them IC is, well… a relief.**

** To each and every one of you, have a great day and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Four_

"I'm sorry, Neji, that I couldn't make it earlier."

Hinata set down the flowers, then set the candle down next to them. She lit it, watching as the small flame sprouted to life. The rock beneath held Neji's name, and the light made shadows dance.

"I'm doing my best," she said eventually. "I'm trying my hardest to erase the ideas of the main versus branch house. Everyone is just stuck in their ways and it isn't… I can't talk them out of their bitterness. We're not a family, Neji. We're two opposing armies under one roof."

God, how had this even started? Who'd decided that one part of the clan was superior? She didn't remember anymore.

"They… _hate_ each other. Completely. A woman from the clan looked at me and said my name as if I'd killed her child."

She sighed quietly, playing with the flowers until they laid nicely. "I wish you were here to help. It's not been easy. It may not get done even in my lifetime, but if I can at least start it…"

God, the war had taken a toll on everyone. It was getting better, her grasp on the nightmares, but often she'd fall asleep expecting to re-watch her cousin die.

"It's not fair," she said quietly, not talking about the clan dispute anymore. She put her hands to her face, swallowing the tightness in her throat back. Her eyes were watering. "It's _not._ Why did you have to do that Neji? _Why_? The clan needs you more than they ever needed me. It's not fair!"

* * *

Hinata left the cemetery still wiping tears and trying to be rid of the useless things. They only stung her eyes and made her cheeks itchy. It was a bit later, the sun had just set and taken the little warmth of the day with it.

She crossed her arms, rubbing them, and kept going. She just wanted to go home and sleep a little bit, she was exhausted.

"OI! HINATA!"

Her head jerked up, snapping to attention as she heard the orange-clad, hyperactive ninja. Sakura was following him, giggling and trying to shush him with a slap to his back. "You probably scared her, Naruto!"

Behind them, looming like a rainstorm, was Sasuke and his ever-present escort. He rolled his eyes and said something Hinata couldn't make out, but continued following them.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," she said simply, bowing in greeting. "S… Sasuke-san."

The nin grinned at her, waving. "Hinata, what're you doing out here?"

"I was…" She considered lying, not wanting to bother the friends while they had their night out, but shrugged the thought off. "I was visiting Neji nii-san's grave."

Naruto's face fell slightly, Sakura lowered her eyes, and Sasuke did nothing of notice.

"… Do you want to join us?" asked the pink-haired kunoichi kindly.

"No, thank you. I'm, um, rather tired," Hinata mumbled apologetically.

"If you're sure," Naruto sighed. "We'll catch you ar-OOOHH!"

Hinata jumped at the random outburst while Sakura face palmed.

"Sasuke-teme! You have to meet Hinata!"

The Uchiha seemed less than bemused and muttered, "I've already met her. She's…"

Naruto let a slow grin cross his face as Sasuke racked his brain. Snickers started and the man looked more and more annoyed with each passing laugh.

"Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata," said the purple-haired girl. "I thanked you, um, after the war."

"See? We've met," said Sasuke, trying to shut his teammate up.

"It's… nice to see you again," murmured Hinata quietly.

"Hn."

He only replied after Sakura gave him the most venomous look she had, and even then it was a very grudging, "You, too."

* * *

**You people are probably the best. Just sayin'. XD **

** Thanks for all the reviews and follows, plus some favorites. I know these aren't very long, but, honestly, they're not meant to be. I don't have the talent to write a full-fledged fanfic with only canon characters. This is how I feel SasuHina would've happened, nothing spectacular. I will be adding my own twists when I feel like it, but other than that, it's nothing big.**

** *Insert shameless self-advertising here* Hey, so, I also write original stuff. My penname for FictionPress/Wattpad is Flurries-of-Magic, where I'm writing a novel called Odisea. It would mean so very much if you'd take a gander. **

** Enough of that though. Everyone, have a nice day and hope you liked this chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Five_

Hinata lay in her bed later, curled on her side under the plum-colored comforter. Passing her bangs behind her ear, she stared at the opposite wall, plagued by thoughts of earlier.

The friends had all gotten into a discussion in front of her, speaking about Sasuke's life. He'd gotten the job of delivering messages, and he didn't seem to remember the day he'd stopped outside her door and wordlessly hand her some more paperwork. She'd actually forgotten at the moment, as well, due to her visit to Neji's grave.

A small sigh escaped her as she moved to her other side, attempting to keep her eyes closed. She was exhausted to the bone, almost constantly, yet she was not able to sleep at the moment. She moved to her other side, pushing against the gentle weight of the covers to curl up more.

Well, things weren't going so well over on her side, but she took comfort in knowing the rest of the rookies were pushing through with her.

* * *

Three weeks passed by, full of debates, disputes, and barely keeping herself together. Why people had to be so rude about something that was right was far beyond her. The main house had to lose the sense of entitlement, and she was fighting for that equality.

Still, once they decided to cool off for a week, lull the issue over, Hinata was left with nothing to do. There was a lot less paperwork around, and things seemed to be slowing to a normal rate again.

So, she wandered, getting familiarized with her home village again. There were new additions as well as buildings that were a little taller. Several people were out and about, enjoying the day like she was trying to. It seemed almost surreal, the time off from reading and arguing. She wanted to enjoy it thoroughly.

Stopping by a small café, she lay back and browsed the menu. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw they had cinnamon pastries, and she waited patiently before she could order some. Collecting the little number card, the woman found a nice window booth that allowed her to watch the world. It really was a nice day, with a beautiful golden sun illuminating the world and a few gentle clouds dotting the sky. Maybe she would head to the park after this, or maybe she could go home, change, then train a little.

To her left, she heard an annoyed sigh as someone sat down in a chair with a creak. Glancing over, mostly to check it wasn't because of her, she spotted the handsome Uchiha. He sported an unhappy expression like usual, and his ANBU escort was near him like an ever-present shadow.

Hinata quickly ducked her head away so he wouldn't notice her looking and thought about ignoring the man. Still, it seemed rude, and they weren't complete strangers. She could at least say hello, couldn't she?

She straightened in her seat and glanced over at him, clearing her throat softly before speaking up.

"Hello."

He took his sweet time looking up, and then he seemed more annoyed than ever. "What?"

She flinched, slightly crinkling her nose at the tone of his voice. "I just wanted to say hi."

"And your name?"

Did he seriously not remember? "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh. Right." And then he went back to ignoring her. His expression hadn't changed once.

His race balls and her cinnamon pastries were delivered at the same time, and they ate silently. He ignored her as she got up, but she was still too polite to just leave.

"Goodbye," she mumbled respectfully as she turned and headed towards the door, hoping she hadn't annoyed him too badly.

* * *

**This took way too long.**

**Buuuut I got a ton of followers for this story. So maybe now they can read it, yeah? **

**So sorry, by the way. I'm severely depressed as of late and struggling a bit, but I thought getting the next chapter up is good, so here you are!**

**Also, Hinata's favorite food is cinnamon rolls. Same, Hina girl. Same**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Six_

Still, after weeks and weeks of negotiating, she couldn't find peace within the clan. It got to the point she got close to losing her temper. The branch house felt unrepresented, and she knew they were, but with Neji gone... there was no one else she completely trusted.

_Trust. _Oh, that word rotted her to the core. She was the leader, she was supposed to trust everyone in the clan. It wasn't fair to them, and would only lead to problems later if there were trust issues.

Still, she had to form some sort of a relationship with someone. Getting up from her seat in the office, she walked over to a shelf full of books and slipped one out. It contained the profiles of the branch members, including everything from stats to relationships. Hinata almost felt dirty as she gingerly held the book, knowing it was full of secrets.

"Alright..."

She began to flip through. _Toka, Haru, Jera, Neji-_

The woman paused on his name, looking at his photo. His face had a large "DECEASED" stamped over it, almost marring his features.

She turned the page quickly, continuing with a heavy heart. She frowned as she glanced over the personalities. Almost every one was labeled as "mistrustful" or "submissive". Neither was good for representing the branch house. Once she'd reached the end of the book, she only found one adult who didn't have either of those.

She flipped back to the middle, glancing over the profile again.

_Hyuuga Hanayo. Only twenty years old, but it says she's strictly loyal. pretty decent stats for her age too..._

She didn't really have much on her, but she piqued Hinata's interest. Taking a deep breath, she closed the book and set it down beside her.

"Hiro," she called softly.

The thirteen-year-old burst in, grinning at her with a toothy smile. "Hinata-sama! You called me?"

"Yes. Could you fetch Hanayo, please?"

"Right away, miss!"

He hurried away and Hinata rose, straightening her plain kimono. She headed over and made some tea, caaring the steaming cups over once she was finished. She'd only sat down again when there was a knock on the door and Hiro opened it.

"I've brought her, Hinata-sama!"

"Thank you."

Hanayo headed in, and Hinata immediately felt intimidated. She was wearing a training outfit, but still carried herself regally, higher than the leader herself. And boy, did she have a nasty glare.

"H-Hanayo," she stuttered, before clearing her throat. "Hanayo, there you are. Please, take a seat. I made some tea, it's fresh."

"Hinata-sama." The woman sat down, still straight and poised, but didn't take a sip of the tea.

"I've called you here to ask you something. Um, would you like to become the representative of the Branch house?"

Hanayo's eyes narrowed immediately, zoning in on Hinata's. She had no problem with staring people straight in the eye, and the leader was again taken aback.

"... Why me?"

"You're a good nin," Hinata tried. "And you're loyal."

That didn't seem to please the brunette, and she was silent for a while. Hinata said nothing either, instead waiting for a response.

"I'll do it," she said abruptly, "but only if I can be sure you trust me."

"You can," Hinata said quickly. Hanayo's eyes narowed again, but when she opened her mouth, she only asked one thing.

"When's the next meeting then?"

* * *

**Heyyy.**

**So. Um. This is late. Really, really late. But people seem to be enjoying it! Whoo!**

**Sorry there's no interaction, but I also wanna tie up a loose end with the Hyuuga clan too. Since, y'know, their clan is a bit screwed up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Have a great day otherwise.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Seven_

Either Hanayo only distrusted the current leader or she was better at hiding it around past ones, but she was distrustful all the same.

Hinata couldn't deny her helpfulness, though. In a week, the branch member had canceled clan meetings for the next month, organized the main office, and started furnishing her own.

The explanation was this: everything was unorganized. The Hyuugas were making deals and trying to fix other clans while their own was divided and broken, and they had to worry about themselves first. Hinata pointed out that those contracts were important, made by other clans that would exchange such things as money for protection, but was immediately shot down when the response was that they'd wait for a major clan like the Hyuugas.

Hanayo also encouraged Hinata to spend more time around the branch part of the compound.

"You hide yourself. How are we to trust someone we can't see? Yes, the branch loathes the main, more than you can imagine, but sitting in your office all day doing who-knows-what won't help the situation. Get out there, talk to them, understand them, or at least try. And, if you actually try and not give up as soon as someone says something awful, things will be a bit smoother from now on."

"I've been busy," Hinata tried to defend herself. She'd grown out of letting people say whatever they wanted about her. "It's not fair to hold that again-"

"I very much doubt you've been extremely busy all your life," Hanayo said nastily, cutting the leader off. When Hinata flinched and fell silent, the other woman sighed and her posture lost the angry tension.

"Look. We have a clan to fix. That means less excuses and more getting our shit together. It isn't going to be easy, Hinata-sama. As much prejudice as I have against the main house, I want to have a clan."

The conversations continued like that for the next few days. They really didn't get along, but Hanayo knew what she was doing. Hinata couldn't help but have the thought that if she demanded something, it would have to be done.

She did wander around the compound, though, greeting branch members. They all bowed to her deeply and mumbled monotone greetings. If she asked a question, the answers were short and uncomfortable, as if they expected to be punished for them. Another week passed, full of these conversations, and Hinata walked into her office one day hoping to talk to Hanayo about one that was sticking out in her mind.

_"Hello."_

_ The man flinched and, turning, bowed deeply. "Hinata-sama."_

_ She frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing at all, don't worry."_

_ "I… alright. What are you up to?" Her tone was gentle, politely curious, but the man still flinched._

_ "Nothing at all… Nothing at all. I d-don't mean to bother you…"_

She opened the door to her office and called out for the woman, only to see her sitting in her chair, next to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He had a new forehead protector, and a katana was at his side. He didn't glance up at the leader, merely grunted.

Hanayo spoke, also wearing a forehead protector along with an outfit Hinata had never seen before. "Milady, I've received a mission."

"Oh." Hinata glanced at Sasuke, seeking an answer for his presence.

"He is coming along. I decided to wait and tell you. We should be back in a week, a week and a half."

"Of course." Hinata's stomach gave a nervous churn. Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, the one who had to have an escort with him at nearly all hours of the day, was going on a mission with her assistant? The thought was bizarre. She couldn't believe they were allowing him to go with.

"Well…" Judging by the way Hanayo sent a look at him, she didn't like him at all. His handsome features did nothing for her, apparently. "I'll see you later, Hinata-sama."

* * *

**Really? **

**Okay, so, my air conditioner broke and it was so hot I couldn't sleep, so I asked my mom to get me a fan. She did, and five minutes after I set it up, my stepfather fixes the AC. Why**

**Anyway, I love you guys. The reviews I get are so heartwarming and lovely and make me feel all gushy and warm inside. I'm free for the next two months, so there may be more fanfiction coming your way. If I don't get distracted by video games. Also, I'm going to promote one of my favorite video game soundtracks here, if not my most favorite. It's called Ori and the Blind Forest, and by God, that music. I listened to it writing this chapter, it's amazing. **

**Thanks for the reads, and, as always, I hope you have a great day**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Eight_

The week Hinata waited was a week spent worrying. She followed Hanayo's advice on meeting with the branch house, whose attitudes changed from stony to curious. They were cautiously so, though, unsure of her motives. The fact they still obviously mistrusted her made hear unbearably sad.

It was in the middle of the night after the eighth day, that Hinata was woken by a rapid series of knocks on her door. Sitting up, she pulled the covers to her shoulders and called, "Who is it?"

"Milady." Hanayo's voice immediately brought Hinata calm that she hadn't felt in the past few days. "I'm back. My apologies for waking you, but we need to see you immediately."

"Yes, of course."

She rose from the bed, pulling on a silk bathrobe and carefully tying it over her pajamas. Turning, she walked towards the door and opened it, noticing light emitting from her office across the hall. The Hyuuga leader stepped towards it, pushing open the sliding doors to reveal two very bloody figures waiting for her.

Her hand lifted to her mouth as she realized it was the ever-famous Uchiha and her assistant. Hanayo was wiping the blood away from her face, clearing her skin of the liquid.

"You need to see a medic," Hinata told them both.

"Milady, there's something else going on."

"But, the blood-"

"The blood," Sasuke interrupted, "is not ours. Well, mostly."

The last comment was obviously directed at Hanayo, who sneered at him. "Knock it off, Uchiha."

"What did you find?" asked the leader, nervous about the signs shown to her. This stopped the almost childish sneer Hanayo had on her face and caused Sasuke to reach under the long cloak he had on, receiving a manila envelope and extending his arm to her. She took it daintily, avoiding the smears of crimson as she opened it, scanning the contents.

It was a list of names, in random order, and only first names. She narrowed her eyes and tried to find a pattern, but nothing came up. On the last page, though, there were more than just first names. Last names lined the left margin, and they were all "Hyuuga."

Her name was the first, and halfway down the list, her sister's. At the bottom was Hanayo's.

"What is this?"

"Based on the list of names, and what we heard, a conspiracy. We weren't to tell you this before, but the mission we were assigned was from Hiashi-sama. Not the Hokage. He'd been tracking this secretly, but the war threw the trail off. He asked us to pick the trail up."

"Why you?" This bewildered Hinata. A, well, branch member and someone who wasn't part of the clan?

"My father was part of the original ones researching this. Hiashi-sama has suspicions of several members being involved."

"Oh." Hinata frowned, looking along the list of names again. "It's only a small number of names on the list. What do these conspirators want with me and everyone else?"

"It's more of what you are," said Sasuke, calm as always.

"And we are?"

"Targets."

* * *

**Yo, what's up?**

**So, fun times. Fun times... being sick I mean. **

**Anyway, yes, I'm Five-Months-of-Peace, just thought I needed a new name. It was too long. Dagger-Flints is much better, I believe. Anyway, the plot thickens! Hope you enjoyed, and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ice_**

_Chapter Nine_

"Hanayo. Sasuke."

Hanayo nodded, leaning on her hand with eyes closed. The dark lashes fluttered against her cheekbones and she looked exhausted. Sasuke was as proper as ever, watching her with ever serious eyes.

"You know, being a nin means less sleep," he said, making Hinata snap up from her half-awake state with a blush. They'd been up for two more hours, until it was four in the morning, and had worried themselves to sleep. Three hours was not enough for either of the girls.

"Sorry," the leader mumbled.

"Fuck off, Uchiha," was Hanayo's response.

_Yikes_. Hinata glanced up. "Any new ideas on the case?"

"The first names are members," Hanayo yawned before Sasuke could cut in, "and they're organized by last name."

"But we don't know last names."

"True, milady. We will need to research this."

"Indeed we will," said Sasuke. He cleared his throat and looked at Hinata. "I recognize some of the names, the more unique one. Scientists that Orochimaru worked with. I didn't get to hear what they were working on exactly, but if it's involving your Byakugan, then it can't be good for you."

Hanayo opened an eye and frowned before glancing around.

"I think… anyone who is not on a list in the Hyuuga clan is suspected of treason."

To Hinata's surprise, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I'm still trying to get their trust," she protested. "You and I both know what happens if I start a witch hunt."

"Then don't. Let me start one." Hanayo's lips curled into a smile. "They trust me more anyway. I'm more popular around here than you think."

Hinata hesitated and exchanged a look with Sasuke, before nodding her head cautiously.

"Well, Hanayo-chan… just be careful. My hold over the clan isn't always stronger than emotion."

"Yes, my lady."

Hinata's lips turned down at the title given, but she said nothing about it and turned to Sasuke. "What will you do?"

"For now, I'm going to lay low about this. I don't need people worrying about me going on missions or getting involved with the Hyuga clan too much. In the mean time, I'll gather information about the scientists I recognize."

He said all of it so quickly, it took Hinata a moment to process it. "I… alright. That sounds excellent, actually. We should set up a meeting time. Tuesday, 9:30 P.M.?"

"Tuesday I have… therapy." Sasuke spat the word as if it were poisonous.

"Alright, Wednesday then."

Hanayo looked up. "I go and cook my father's favorite meal on Wednesday. It won't work for me.

"I'm not free any other night, Hanayo," Hinata said, frowning a little. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but would you cancel until this mess gets sorted out? Your parents would understand for the greater good. Your father was even part of the prior team on this."

Hanayo bit her bottom lip, tilting her head. "O… Okay. I'll tell my mother then."

Satisfied with the plan, Hinata glanced out the window. "I'll talk with my parents, too. Ask them what they know. The investigation is going to be a tough one."

Nods came from the other two and Hanayo slowly got up, wobbling a bit.

"Hanayo… I'm going to ask you to get some more rest. You looked like you're going to go into a coma otherwise."

"Alright, Hinata-sama."

As she turned, Hinata spoke again.

"You don't need the honorific anymore. It's okay, really."

Hanayo paused for a second, but then went on her way silently.

The Hyuga leader turned her head towards the male shinobi, who watched her with his very lovely dark eyes.

"Well... Wednesday at 9:30… see you then."

* * *

**Hey guys, guess who's in Florida and not having fun**

**Quite the little following I've gained for this story. It's quickly become my most popular and that's amazing. I did have to type this on my phone, my father doesn't like me bringing my laptop so…**

**I love you guys! Sorry if this chapter is meh, I'm very tired. Have a great day otherwise!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ice**_

_Chapter Ten_

Sasuke walked into Hinata's office right on the dot, startling her out of her work.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

He let a stack of at least ten books drop onto her desk, sighing heavily. "All the information I could find on different groups going against larger clans. Maybe we can wean important information out of them."

Hinata merely nodded, nearly gaping at the books.

"I… I-I, um, spoke with my father earlier this week. He said that when I was small, he thought he'd destroyed the last of the group. The Chrono Assembly, they were called. Sent letters to my grandfather and father that they were a ticking time bomb and would go off any second. The group was disbanded by my father and his allies, but they seem to have come back."

She sighed. "He said the only thing he knows is that they're much more powerful and intelligent than the previous group, and their name: The Mirage."

Sasuke leaned back, a thoughtful frown gracing his lips. He really was handsome, but in a dark, broody way. She could see either side of the equation: being head over heels for him, or despising him like Hanayo did. She must be laying in the middle ground. The thought somehow made her giggle, like it was only one extreme or the other for the rest of the population.

"Hinata."

She glanced up, trying to brush off the smile that lingered on her lips. "My apologies, Sasuke-san."

His eyes went over her face, nothing being betrayed in his expression. "Hn. I don't remember hearing anything about the group while with Orochimaru."

"Maybe… he was not involved."

"It seems a bit odd, though. I recognized some of the names as scientists, why would they not include Orochimaru? He definitely wouldn't have minded taking some Hyuuga members from their beds."

Hinata shuddered, getting sick at the thought of such a thing happening.

"Anyway," she sighed. "The group's intentions may be to study the Byakugan. The members they chose are very specific, and-"

Hanayo cut herself off, remembering the look of Hanayo's name on one of the lines. "I mean… mine was there… and one of the men there, he has a discolored Byakugan."

"What about the others? Hanayo?"

Hinata flinched, guilt turning in her stomach as she remembered browsing through Hanayo's file while the woman was still in the room.

"She, um… She actually had one of her eyes taken out when she was twelve. It was put back in, but it hasn't worked properly since."

Sasuke actually looked surprised at that, but the expression was gone as quick as it had come. "Hm. That would give them plenty of reason to-"

The man cut himself off and his head jerked up. Holding out a hand to the woman, he rose. She blinked, but stayed silent, getting more and more tense as he headed towards a cabinet.

She drew a breath with the soft hiss of him unsheathing his sword, and held it as he moved to unlock and open the cabinet.

It flew open just as Sasuke reached for the handle and the figure that stepped out burst into light, a loud _crack_ accompanying it. Both the nin were startled, but Sasuke hissed, "Outside the door!"

With that, they were both out of the room, chasing the figure down the hallway and through a left turn, another left, right. They pushed startled people out of the way.

Sasuke tailed them with ferocity, Sharingan activated and on the crazed runaway. At the end of the hallway, right before the exit, Hinata spotted a very familiar face.

"HANAYO! STOP HIM!"

She glanced up from her file and dropped it, activating her Byakugan without a second thought. The figure slid to a halt and glanced behind, seeing the Uchiha heir and Hyuuga leader still in hot pursuit. Hanayo, at the other end of the hallway, started making hand signs as the figure started running towards her again.

"HAN-"

Before Hinata could call out again, a bright blue light erupted from the other side of the hallway. Hinata came to a halt beside Sasuke and covered her eyes, only to open them and see what appeared to be a giant blade coming straight for them.

Panicking, she grabbed Sasuke's collar from the back and pulled him down with her. Both of them landed with a thump and Hinata felt a breeze pass over their bodies, then the unmistakable sound of chopped wood.

When they both glanced towards Hanayo, she merely blinked back. The lack of blood in the hallway along with the branch member's expression made it obvious.

_They got away.  
_

* * *

**Double Digits whooooaaaaa and I drew the cover myself double whoooooaaa  
**

** Thought I'd entertain you kids with my specialty: badly written action scenes. This plot it getting so murky and thick I can't even move, send help-**

** Oh boy oh boy school starts soon can't wait to be tired all the time—**

** Review, love others, breathe, touch butts**


End file.
